


The Tale of Persephone (Possessive!IzayaxReader)

by Greenapples47



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A little femalexfemale hyehyehye, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Ikebukuro, It's legal now so, Izaya, Non-Canon Relationship, One Sided Love, Slight!! kida/reader, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i dont even know, i went back to this fandom, its gonna kill the cat, legends of the headless rider, possessive, prior to the first season, raira academy, reader is new in town, shizuo, twisted stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your last year of highschool and you decided to spend your first year on your own as an adult. Getting accepted to Raira Academy in Ikebukuro was your biggest opportunity to see the beautiful world outside. But when things get outta hand in Ikebukuro, you start to tell yourself otherwise. It's more than you can imagine. It's more thrilling. More exciting..... But will your opportunity become a living nightmare? Will you have regrets by the time you read your own fate at the end of this tale? It's your choice....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traces of The Old World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as the summary says, I will offer you two choices to choose from in "some" chapters. I don't even know how the story will end... Meh, let's see what we have here folks.

You clenched onto your bag in excitement and curiosity. You were ready to go on your own path to freedom. You traveled far from your original hometown. You are currently in a subway train to the cities, to Ikebukuro. You couldn't wait to see new faces. No more strict rules, no more limits, and no guardians to look after you. You'll feel lonely for the first time but somehow, it did not worry you. Because you were ready to spread your wings and leave your home to begin your journey. This is your story....

 

Your cell phone began to vibrate from your bag. You quickly searched for it and answered the call. 

"(First)?"

It was the voice of your mother.

"Hi, mom." You quietly spoke.

"You got everything, right?" Her tone was full of concern. 

"Yes yes, I have everything." You nodded.

"Oh dear, isn't this great? You finally got accepted to a good school. I'm happy for you." You can hear the slight sarcasm coming from the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." You replied with a smile.

".... You'll come back won't you?"

 

You paused for a moment. A wave of memories clouded your thoughts. You dread going home. It was always... Boring. For most of the time, you stayed indoors because your old hometown didn't have much sight to see. You lived by your mother's homemade rules. For the past 18 years, she wanted to raise you as a proper child. Unfortunately, her expectations were much too high to meet, but over the years you've met them, yet you weren't happy. You did it all for the sake of your mother. There was no way you would let her see the other side of you. The real side. There was never a time where she was angry at you. You hated playing an instrument, yet your mother wanted you to play the violin. But with no complaints, you obeyed like a good child and went on from there. To sum this all up, you became what your mother wanted but not what you wanted. . And that's why you chose a different school; to give yourself a chance to be the real you.

 

"I'll come home." You hesitated to answer. You weren't sure if that was for real or just a lie.

"I'll miss you, sweetie. Stay in school. I know you'll do the right thing, (First)." Those were her last words before she hung up.

You dropped your cell phone, knowing that you won't abide by her rules. You wore an apologetic smile, putting your phone away. Nonetheless, you shook your worries off and took a deep breath. 

 

As the train stopped at your destination, you hopped off and began walking in the same direction with the crowd to the exit. You didn't have a map but you guessed there will someone who's bound to help you. The city was so lively, covered in bright lights and tall buildings. You were pushed and shoved from left to right but that part was completely understandable. There were many people in the city of Ikebukuro. Especially during nighttime. Your jaw dropped once you set foot into the city. There was a natural scent of the city. It was evident that you were no longer home. And that this is now your home. 

"I'm finally here." You cheered quietly, walking in the streets.

There was enough time for you to explore on your own. You would sometimes run from block to block to see what the fuss is all about. Many crowds gathered in groups to either stand or talk. You were unaware of the trends they wore, the food they ate, and the slangs they spoke. It was all foreign. But that didn't make you homesick. It made you want know more about Ikebukuro. You visited the places that you often see on the internet. And when you arrived to Sunshine City, you stood there, watching people come and go. You wanted to savor this day. never have you ever smiled for so long. You were definitely sure that you won't be going home any time soon.

 

"Well hellloo there!~" 

 

A boy interfered your happy thoughts, making an interesting introduction to show his form. A blonde haired boy who was slightly taller than you were.

"Oh, hi." You shyly replied.

"I don't believe in love at first sight but I'm willing to make an exception in your case!~" He spoke in a casual tone, taking out his hand.

This kind of thing has never occurred to you before. This was the first time someone had flirted with you. Back at home, everyone was referred to a brother, sister, uncle, etc. Everyone was family. 

"I-I'm flattered, thank you." You rested your palm on your chest as if you were hiding from him.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." He bowed in curtesy.

"Masaomi Kida! I'm more of a lady's man if I say so myself~" He looked at you with a wink, causing you to let out a small laughter.

"You're silly. I'm (Last name) (First)." You bowed properly.

"What a lovely name you have! Shall I court you tonight, milady?" He took out his arm and bent it 90 degrees towards his direction.

"Oh, uhm... Well, I guess you could give me a quick tour about this place. It's my first time here so--"

"What?! Really!? It's no wonder why I haven't bumped into a beautiful girl like yourself! You have come to the right man! Step right up and I'll show you all the wonderful places of Ikebukuro!~~~" He offered.

You took his arm as he strolled along the streets with you. Your mom did warn you not to talk to any strangers but... He's okay, right?

"So what brings you here, milady?" Kida asks.

"I got accepted to Raira Academy. Are you, by any chance, a student at the academy?" 

"I sure am! I'm a junior this year!"

"How's the school?"

"It's pretty great! You can easily get lost when you go in the building but now that fate has brought us together, we won't have to worry about that!~ Isn't it great?" He leaned over to your side, wanting to hear your answer apart from the crowds passing by.

Kida told you many things going on in the city. He even showed you the places that you've missed. He was all talk while you listened to him yapping along the entire tour. He was shown to be very helpful. WIthout him, you would probably get lost. He even showed you the way to Raira academy, which was in fact a huge place indeed. 

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I can give you an exclusive tour inside the school first thing in the morning~" Kida spouted.

"That'd be great. Thanks." You released his arm and held onto your bag once more.

"What grade are you this year?" Kida asks.

"Oh, it's my senior year." 

Kida's smile began to fade away, knowing that you were already leaving so soon.

"I didn't expect you to be a little older than me." He lets out a chuckle.

"I don't seem like it, don't I?" You nervously replied, scratching the back of your head.

"No. But you're still cute." He smirked.

"Uh, th-thank you.." You sighed with a smile.

"Feeling tired?" Kida nudged your shoulder.

"Kinda. I just need to find the apartment that I rented. I have the address but I don't know where that is..." You looked around, taking out the piece of paper that had the info.

"May I?" Kida touches the paper as you allow him to.

He reads the address with a smile on his face, growing wider each second.

"Well what do you know, we live pretty close by." Kida gleefully spoke.

"Maybe it was fate that brought you here to me." He commented while you laughed.

"You're funny." You laughed. 

"C'mon, I'll show you." He motioned his head to the opposite direction of the academy as you followed.

It was good that you admired his kindness and bad jokes and all. Overall, he was a good person who was willingly to spend his personal time to help you out. 

 


	2. Beloved Persephone

"Welp! Here we are!" Kida comes up to a door and knocks on it.

"You'll love it here, I guarantee it!" 

"Thanks a lot for guiding me here." You looked at the labeled door with a solid number up front. It matched your address.

"No problem! It's not that hard to get lost in the cities once you get to know this place!~ And I really hope you stay here for a while just to get to know everyone.... It can get a little dangerous out in the open but you shouldn't have to worry now that you have me." Kida jabbed a thumb against his chest. 

"Yeah, I can count on you." You smiled.

"If you need anything- and I mean anything, just knock on my door. I'm two doors down so we're not that far apart." Kida informed you before you part ways with the boy.

"Thank you very much. It was a coincidence having you help me."

"Hey, we're neighbors, that's what we do around here. If you feel scared of sleeping alone, I got enough room to fit the both of us---"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Kida." You giggled as you unlocked the key to your door and bid the flirty boy goodnight.

"Night..." Kida wore a goofy smile before entering his own room.

As you turned on the light switch, you felt welcomed to your new home once you saw that everything was clean and empty. It was what you wanted. Nothing big and nothing too small. It was just right for your size. You quickly changed to your comfortable clothes and rolled out your sleeping bag. regardless of where you put it, you decided to figure out everything in the morning and sleep right now. You felt excited to see new faces appear from every block. You were impatient for the next day. Ikebukuro was treating you like a proper guest. You felt as if this was truly where you belong. The cold air was surrounding you but until you were snuggled up in your warm thick blanket, there was no conflict to settle out. 

"Here I am, on my own....." You yawned as you drifted off to sleep, knowing that you were all alone for the first time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_"Indeed you are alone without any protection...."_

_"One day this city will devour your entire being....."_

_"You will surely fall apart, I guarantee....."_

_"You won't be missed...."_

_"No one will worry about your existence..."_

_"I will keep you all to myself..."_

 

**_"So don't ever think about leaving this city..."_ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping from outside. The bright sun had shown through the curtains. You slowly dragged yourself to get ready for school. You were not a morning person at all. You wanted to sleep in. You had forgotten how excited you were last night. Right now, you were as dead as day. You had come to a conclusion that you really didn't want to wake up but your body had forced you to. Since you've been living under your mother's roof for 18 years, you weren't really used to the idea of being late. 

 

Knock knock knock.....

 

You hesitated to answer the knock on your door. After you had fixed up your uniform, you silently unlocked the chain and opened your door to reveal..... A rather different boy than Kida.

"Oh whoa whoa whoa!! I-I am very sorry for disturbing you!!" The young boy was flustered by this, overreacting in panic mode.

"I thought you were my friend Ki---"

"Yo! Mikado! Are you trying to pick up my neighbor and leave off without me??" Kida shouted.

"M-Masaomi!! You got it all wrong! This is just a misunderstanding! I forgot which door it was so I--" 

"It's alright." You calmed him.

"You.... You're a student at our school too?" Mikado noticed.

"Yeah.... Starting today." You smiled.

"Isn't she cute?~ I bumped into her yesterday and now here she is, standing here, looking pretty~" Kida rests his arm over the neck of his friend.

"More like you found me." You laughed before closing your door from behind and locking it.

"So what do you think of her Mikado?" Kida whispered.

"Well, I-I--" 

"Hey let's all walk to school together~ Come on I'll show you your classroom and all that stuff." Kida interfered before Mikado had given his answer.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me." You bowed before taking your leave with the two boys who are now walking side by side with you.

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" Kida sparked up a conversation.

"It sure is." Mikado responded.

"Oh! I completely forgot about my manners! I-I'm Mikado Ryugamine!" He took out his hand for you to shake as you received it.

"(Last)(First), it's nice to meet you." 

"Y-Yeah." Mikado releases his hand from your bind, scratching his red cheek.

"This is my first time here in Ikebukuro..." You noted.

"Ah, is that so... Welcome to Ikebukuro ahaha... It's a really nice place." Mikado commented.

"Wait until you meet some famous people in this city!" Kida interrupted.

"famous people?" 

"There are many kinds of people who settle here on Ikebukuro. But I doubt you'll come across them. Just don't get involved in the weird things that come and go around here." Kida warned you. 

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." 

"A-And make sure you don't stay out too late! It's pretty dangerous for you!" Mikado informed you.

"Why is that? It's usually very lively and welcoming." You replied.

"W-Well... The safest place you can go at night is the Russian Sushi place." 

"Russian Sushi?" 

"Ah, you can't miss it." Kida sighed.

"You'll know it when you see it." Mikado says as the three of you continued to walk on forward to school together.

"Why Russian Sushi?"

"Because they got this super tall and strong guy working for the bar. He's pretty nice." Kida responded to your answer.

"I see..."

 

  
As you walked through the city, you constantly bumped into people who were walking from different directions. You would hopelessly apologize but as soon as the crowd in the streets became more aggressive, you started to grab onto Mikado's sleeve so you won't stay behind. You closed your eyes while passing through people. You couldn't really hear Kida's voice anymore. You never knew how many people had a purpose to walk outside like you. As you waited to cross the street while grasping onto Mikado, you had lost your balance when everyone had closed in on you and walked forward when it was safe to cross. Your fingers eventually slipped away, losing Mikado and Kida in the crowd when crossing the road.

"Oh jeez...." You were a bit nervous, feeling claustrophobic when everyone was pushing and shoving. You held onto someone's clothes to keep you from falling behind. Once you crossed the road, you opened your eyes and took a deep breath. You felt fortunate to get out of the crowd and into your own personal bubble.

 

"Man! Who knew there were going to be this many people just crossing the road!" You sighed in relief.

 

"Oh? And who might you be?" 

 

You had forgotten that you were holding onto some stranger in the crowd so you wouldn't get lost. But really, you were lost... You looked up to see a young man who was fairly handsome with short black hair and auburn eyes.

"Ah!" You removed your sweaty fingers and wiped them on your uniform.

"I-I am so sorry about that! It's just that... The crowd was--"

"No, it's alright. There's nothing you had done wrong." He wore a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for pulling you. It's really hard to keep up with the crowd and all that crazy stuff..." You quickly bowed to him in respect.

"I'll be leaving you. I gotta look for my friends now..." You say as you leave the scene with the man standing alone, by himself.

He watched you leave him until you had vanished with your new surroundings. His kind smile was no longer on display. Instead, he wore a devious smirk.

 

 

_"So you're the one I need to keep my eyes on..."_

 

 

 

 


	3. Lost

"I... I lost them..." You scratched your head, hopelessly standing in the middle of the crowd.  
  
You noticed that some students were wearing the same uniform as you. A group of girls close to your age. They were all going to the same path, which means they could lead you to school. This was a different route to Raira. You couldn't think of any other way to get to school besides the way Kida showed you from Sunshine city, which was pretty far from here. Nonetheless, you rely on those girls to lead you to Raira Academy. You figured the boys could meet you there. You quietly followed them as they talked to one another, taking out their cellphones and chatting on about recent tweets or news. You clenched onto your bag with both hands, constantly following their footsteps. You were in a completely different area. Everything became unfamiliar. It was as if you came across a different town.  
  
"This is the way to Raira?" You thought to yourself.  
  
No, it couldn't be. You felt like your were way off the map to the school. Like you were going in the opposite direction....  
Feeling nervous, you couldn't help but ask the girls you followed. You ran up to one of them and asked.  
  
"Um, are you girls going to Raira Academy?"  
  
They looked at you as if you were some old geezer hitting on them. They had an overload of makeup on their faces. So "cakey" that you could just throw some sprinkles on them.  
  
"No, we got better things to do." One of them answered with a sassy attitude.  
  
You were shocked. At that moment, you knew you screwed up. You felt dumb, stupid, oblivious. Feelings of shame and pity also burned your soul.  
  
"Why not??? Why skip?" You asked in curiosity.  
  
"Why should we tell you? Leave us alone. We have no business with you." Half of them crossed their arms, raising their brows at you.  
  
After following them, you suddenly became angry at yourself. They weren't really a group of nice girls so you doubt they would be of much help from here. You got yourself into a way bigger mess. You were going to be late to school.  
  
"I thought you guys were going to Raira Academy!" You spoke with a concern face.

"What's it to you? Were you following us? Jeez, what a creep."   
  
"Get lost. You're wasting our time."  
  
It's only been 10 seconds and they were already giving you so much attitude. Those kind of people just irritates your soul. You pitied them for skipping school. Yep, they won't tell you for sure.   
  


"That's right. I was following you guys so you would take me to school. But I guess I was just following a bunch of idiotic girls!" You shouted with slight anger, turning around to run away from them and look for the school yourself.  You could hear them say how rude your were. They also mentioned something about the "Dollars", whatever that means.  
  
You asked for directions from many people however, some said they were late for work and don't have time to help and the others would just lead you back to square one. You slowly walked to a fountain and sat there, observing your surrounding. True, this city was like a maze. You're in a different place. It's been 20 minutes. The school must have started by now. Without you there. You couldn't just rest. You had to go to school and you can't miss your first day. You thought about it to yourself and stood back up, asking for help once more. You spotted a rather strange man smoking nearby. He was tall and slender. His hair was blonde and he wore blue shades to block the sun from hitting his eyes. You decided to approach him.   
  
"Um, excuse me sir." You seemed tired when you spoke to him.  
  
"Hm?" He looked down at you, capturing his cigarette between his two fingers.  
  
"I was wondering if---"  
  
"Hey, you're a Raira student." He interrupted your question, pointing at your uniform.  
  
"Do you know where the academy is? If you do, would you please give me directions on how to get there?" You clenched onto your bag tight, hoping he would certainly be the answer to your prayers.   
  
"Yeah sure. I know where it is. I went there back when I was a high school student myself." He casually answered.  
  
"Oh thank you so much kind sir. Nobody here has given me much of a clue on how to get there." You turned away, sighing.  
  
"I understand. From here, you're actually pretty far away from Raira Academy. You went the wrong way." He chuckled.  
  
"I recently came here. That's why I asked." You explained.  
  
"Then, follow me. I'll take you there, kid. You'll probably get lost even if I told you where it is. C'mon." He motioned his head to have you follow him. It sounded pretty sketchy but he was offering his help so why not.   
  
"So you're a.... Bartender?" You asked.  
  
"What does it look like, Kid?" He asked. He sounded irritated but that's how he talks.  
  
"It's nothing really." You shook your head.  
  
There was this strange feeling you were getting inside of you. A part of you warned you to stay away from him. The other wanted you to know more about him as well. You had to throw away all your worries and accept the fact that not everyone is a bad person. So, you decided to conversate with him.  
  
"So what's your name?" You asked.  
  
"Heiwajima Shizuo." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Mr. Heiwajima huh." You shrugged.  
  
"I'm (First) by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you." He answered in a low voice.  
  
"So how long have you been working as a bartender, Mr. Heiwajima?"   
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a bartender... I work with a debt collector."  
  
"I see..." You didn't bother asking him why he would wear a bartender uniform in the first place. He must have personal reasons.  
  
There was silence between the two of you. You couldn't think of anything to say to him.   
  
"Since you're new here, I'd like to give you a little advice." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's a troubled man named Orihara Izaya. Stay away from that man. He's very dangerous. People like you would get dragged into his stupid games so if you encounter anyone who wants to know who you are, just walk away. He has people working for him."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." You nodded in comprehension.  
  
As soon as you reached the Academy, you bowed to the tall man and thanked him before he went on his merry way. You nervously entered the school. It was quiet in the hallways. You knew that class had already started so you decided to ask the administrator for help....  
  
  
  
  
"We were supposed to have a new student today but unfortunately she's not here. I don't see any new face around here---"  
  
"I-I apologize for being late." You slid opened the door, bowing several times.  
  
"Oh, there you are... Class, this is the new student from Hokkaido."  
  
You entered the classroom, eyeing at a certain someone. He gave you a warm smile. His relaxing eyes met yours as he stood in the back, crossing his arms. It gave you the chills just looking at him.   
  
"My name is (Last)(First). It's... Nice to meet you all." You announced.  
  
You wanted to yet, you couldn't stop staring at the young man himself.  He too, couldn't stop staring at you. His eyes wandered around your body, mostly your chest area. You could tell that he wasn't looking into your eyes anymore, but your curves and legs as well. You walked to your seat, giving the adult a suspicious glare. But that only made him smirk.  
  
Who the hell is this guy?


	4. Urban Legend

During class time, the pair of eyes from behind have been examining your every movement. It was an unpleasant feeling. The feeling of being watched close by. You wanted to shrug it off but it still bothered you. Why is that person observing you? Could it be that you are under supervision? No, that couldn't be it....

 

DING! DING! DING!~

 

You flinched for a second before you stood up to leave with your bento in hand. It was lunchtime and you were ready to leave the classroom as soon as possible... Until you felt a warm hand touch your shoulder. You swiftly turned around and glanced at the person who has been watching you during class time. It was a tall man, slim, slightly handsome in a way. He had curly brown hair and he is estimated to be in his late 20's. 

 

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He smiled, releasing his grip on you. 

 

"No, it's fine." You avoided his gaze over you, turning your face away.

  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Nasujima. I'm a teacher here at Raira Academy. I came in here to observe the class' behavior today." He spoke.

 

"Oh. Is that so..." You removed a strand of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear, giving him a couple nods.

 

"I want to welcome you here at Raira Academy. It's an honor to have you as one of our students. If you need any help, I'll be willing to--"

"Mr. Nasujima?" You interfered.

  
"Uh, yes?" He paused.

 

"Thank you for welcoming me. I'm glad that I got accepted here. I really gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me outside. Please excuse me." You quickly bowed. You could feel your face burning up. Your cheeks became noticeably red. 

"Of course. Don't you worry about a thing, Ms. (Last). I hope that you and I will become good friends this year." He rustled your hair before leaving the classroom. After he had left, you dropped the facade and sighed to yourself.

"Sheesh, what was he trying to do?" You thought as you made your way to the door.

 

 

"I'm sure she made it to school on time, Masaomi. You shouldn't worry so much. Besides, you showed her the way here, right?" 

"Yeah but I haven't seen my precious (Name) all day after we got separated from her from that huge crowd!" He pouted, crossing his arms in disappointment and concern.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Oh don't you lie to me Mikado!" Kida blurted out.

"Huh??" The short haired boy stopped in his tracks as the blondie blocked his path to go on forward.

"I know you're worried about her too!" Kida points at his one and only innocent friend.

"W-What? Of course! That's why I told you she'll be okay on her own!" Mikado attempts to defend himself for some particular reason.

"So you think she's cute, huh? And answer to me truthfully!" Kida jokingly asked, as if he was protesting his dear friend.

"What does that have to do with anything Masaomi??"

"What does anything have to do with anything Mikado??" Kida smirks.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Mikado closed his eyes in slight annoyance.

"A boy with mixed feelings obviously can't interpret his own issues." Kida explained, motioning his hands to emphasize his randomness.

"What?" 

"You can't describe how you feel about anything!" Kida grinned deviously.

"What's that supposed to mean??" 

"Don't deny your true feelings Mikado! Deep down inside you want to embrace that girl, hold her like a baby, and feel her soft cheeks~!" Kida pinches Mikado's right side cheek, pulling it to stretch his face.

"What? No! Cut it out Masaomi!" He tried to remove the blondie's hand away from his face before it stretches any further.

"You're hopeless with love dude!" Kida pulled him in, wrapping one arm around his neck, screwing up his hair.

"Who said anything about that?? Let go Masaomi I can't---"

 

"Thank goodness I found you two." 

 

The two playful boys stopped to look at you as you approached them with your lunch. 

"(Name)! What perfect timing! We were just looking for you! I thought I lost you but I guess you're okay now~!" Kida held onto your hand and swung it from left to right.

 

"I'm fine now. Thank you." You nodded with a smile of relief.

 

"Eh? (Last), what happened to you?" Mikado indicated.

"Huh?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Mikado tried to express your feelings but it was poorly accurate.

"Me? Oh... I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Thank you for worrying." You replied.

"Well, now that you're here with us, let's go and eat shall we?" Kida knitted his fingers with your free hand, guiding you to a spot to eat. MIkado watched as Kida uses his lame pickup lines from the 60s to impress you. For some reason, it works. He filled your empty stomach with such awful humor as you stuffed your face with food. He also laughed, showing you that he enjoyed being with you. Mikado felt like a third wheel coming in so he decided to join in as well and tell you a couple jokes that you either know or heard before. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I have so much homework tonight." You grunted in tiredness as you casually strolled between the two boys.

"I can help you tonight!" Kida offered.

"Doubt it." You laughed shortly.

"A sleepover is what I really need." Kida stretched his arms, groaning as he walks.

"It's getting pretty late already...." Mikado pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the world clock set the time to one hour early. That's why the sky seems a bit dark." Kida answered.

"Oh my gosh! I remember I have errands to run today! I'm gonna starve tonight if I don't do this sooner! I-I'll see you two later! Goodnight guys!!" Mikado announced.

"See ya."

"Buh-bye!"

 

As you know it, you were walking beside Kida again. You felt comfortable to know Kida and Mikado. You felt like you could already trust them. But you know you couldn't just yet. At least not Kida. 

"Hey, do you wanna know an urban legend that roams around in this city?" Kida asks.

"Sure." You grinned happily, feeling a sense of interest within his subject.

"Well, back then, in Ireland, there was a headless woman with a headless horse. She's kind of like the grim reaper. Sound familiar?" 

"Yeah."

"You can hear her shadows speak to her as well. Like some foreign language that you can't understand. It's like whispers drilling inside your eardrums." Kida taps the shell of your ear and continues on.

"The headless woman always carries a head with her. But one day, it had disappeared from her sight after she had been wiped out. She couldn't remember what had happened or who the culprit was. They say that she could sense her own head in this city."

"Then that means...."

 

Suddenly, you could hear the sound of a motorcycle coming close with the sound of a horse whinnying. You gasped and turned your head to where the sound was coming from. Kida took your hand by surprise and unexpectedly drags you with him to follow that sound.

 

_"Could it really be true??"_

 

 

As soon as Kida led you to a stop, you panted for breath, waiting for Kida's signal to show you something he wanted you to see. 

"It's coming." Kida grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What is?" You asked.

 

"..... Look!!" Kida grabs your attention as you turned to see someone riding a black motorcycle.

You stopped to see that it wore a yellow cat-like helmet. The motorcycle had no headlights or license plate attached to it.

"Wha?" You seemed a bit shocked to know if it really is headless or not. 

As the black rider passed by, you noticed something dark following her neck area. _Could it be the shadows??_

 _"_ Did you see it? Oh man, it's amazing!!!" Kida shouted with excitement.

"That's...."

"The headless rider! Amazing, right!??" 

 

**_No! It couldn't be!......... Could it??_ **

 

 

 


	5. Dangerous Men

You couldn't stop thinking about the legend of the headless woman. Last night was like a fairy tale that had come to life! Was it real or just some sort of illusion? Those questions pondered in your mind all morning as you got ready. It seems that Kida knows a lot about this city more than anyone. He seems like the type of guy who would have front row seats all to himself, sitting back and enjoying the show. It's as if he was destined to see the beautiful sights of Ikebukuro itself. Somehow you feel lucky knowing him. Maybe one day, you could be in the front row seat with him as well and enjoy the beautiful scenes. 

 

"Ohhh (Name)~! You there my sweet pumpkin?" Kida whistled as he gently knocks your door.

You shook your head with a smile on display, making your way to answer the door.

"Morning." You greeted him kindly.

"Today's a fresh start!"

"To what?"

"'To what?' You say? Why a fresh start on our adventure of love together my darling!~" He performed a dramatic bow in front of you, smirking at you.

"Where's Mikado?" You searched around before leaving your door and locking it.

"He's probably on his way over here right now. Hey! Let's ditch that loser and walk together! Just you and I, my love, on a worldwide adventure to seek the truth of love." He spoke with a flirtatious attitude, clasping his hands together, fangirling on his own fantasy between you and him.

"We should at least let him know---"

"No time to lose~! Let's go before the cock-blocker shows up!" Kida swiped your hand and began running off with you once again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the two of you made it to school, Kida couldn't leave you alone until class had started. During his time, he would often compliment your looks and used literatures of speech to describe you. However, as he went on and on about you, you noticed a couple of students who gave you attention. You became a bit curious of that but decided to brush it off for now. 

 

DING DING DING!~

 

"Oh look at the time! I gotta get back to class now! I'll pick you up from here, 'kay?" The blonde boy gave you a wink before leaving the room.

As soon as attendance had started, some people were still making eye contact with you. You decided to divert them and stare at your own desk, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I think Masaomi might have gone a little too far today." You thought

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as class ended, lunchtime began. You quickly grabbed your food and walked to the door. But as you slid it opened, someone was standing in your way.

"Going somewhere?" 

You recognized that voice before. You looked up to see who the wall was.

"Oh, Mr. Nasujima... Good afternoon." You avoided his face and quickly bowed to him.

"How's everything so far?" He leaned against the side of the door, crossing his arms.

"Everyone has been very kind to me. I want it to stay that way. Overall, this school is very welcoming." You shyly replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's good to hear." 

You began to feel something rub your back. It created friction which heated you. That was when you noticed. He was touching you again.

"Uh, yeah.." You searched to see if anyone had stayed behind to have lunch around your area but unfortunately, he chose the perfect time to approach you with no witnesses. 

"What're you looking for?" He asks.

"I-I'm looking for my friend, Kida. I wonder if he left without me." You answered in honesty.

"Masaomi Kida?" 

"Yes." You confirmed.

"He's a real troublemaker. It's best that you stay away from him." Nasujima warned you.

"How come?" You gaze upon the man, causing his smile to grow wide, knowing that you were giving him your full attention.

"He's completely dangerous. He can deceive anyone he sees. If I were you, I'd stop hanging around that kid. You'll only get hurt if you get too close to him." He explained.

It was weird to have Nasujima say something bad about Kida, but are they true? Or are they just rumors? 

 

"Just promise me that you'll stay away from him, (Name). I only want what's best for you." He lays a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it softly, causing your spine to shiver.

".... As a teacher." He whispered in a quiet, soft voice.

 

You had to draw the line. He was going a bit too far "as a teacher". You couldn't allow this at all. 

"Mr. Nasujima?" You pushed his hand away and took a couple steps back to retrieve your own personal space.

"Call me stupid but, I think I will believe what you say about Kida when I see it." You answered with confidence.

"So does that mean you don't trust me? I don't want to see you get hurt by him." Nasujima replied. Having him worry about your well-being made your stomach turn into a knot. It sickened you to have this man stand in front of you, warning you not to go near whoever, when really, you didn't want to be near him at all.

 

"Then I guess I don't trust you." You kindly spoke with an innocent smile.

 

Those were your final words before you parted ways from him. You didn't want to be alone with that man ever again. He had his eyes on you the entire time. You weren't that stupid to allow him to touch you. Dear lord, no.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You're so mean Masaomi! You had me wait in front of your door for five minutes! Then you texted me that you were already at school! I only had ten minutes to get to school! Don't you know how far it is to school from your house??" Mikado bursted up in the rooftop.

"Quiet down man!~ You're making us look like an angry couple!" Kida laughed, causing Mikado to notice his sudden concern and sat down obediently with a red face.

"Next time, I won't wait." Mikado avoided his best friend, continuing to eat his food.

"Hm... I thought (name) would know where we are by now. This is where we usually sit." Kida informed Mikado.

"Maybe she got lost?" 

"Oh come on, she can't get lost. I already showed her the way up here so she should be able to meet us.

"Oh, is that her?" Mikado pointed with his chopsticks.

"Huh? Where?" 

"Over there. She's with a bunch of girls." Mikado explained with his full mouth.

"Have some manners dude. You won't score a couple of girls with that horrible habit." Kida slams his palm against Mikado's back, causing him to cough while the blonde boy laughed.

"I'll let her have her little girl to girl chat." Kida figured.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were approached by a group of girls who gathered around you as you nervously stood like a statue.

"Whoa (name) he's got his eyes on you!" One of them say from behind.

"Huh? Wha??" You shrugged your shoulders up in tension.

"Don't you know?? Mr. Nasujima??"

"Oh h-him??" 

"Yeah!" They all responded simultaneously.

"(Name), you should be careful about him!"

"Yeah! He tends to force girls to do whatever he wants!"

"What? how??" You scrunched your eyebrows together in confusion.

"Mr. Nasujima is a teacher, which means that if you don't do what he wants you to do, he'll control your grades and hold you back a year!" They informed you.

"H-How do you all know that he's targeting me??"

"He acts different when he's around the girls that he's interested in."

"What?"

"You should be really careful with him, (Name)!"

"He's done it to many girls before! Don't be a victim!" They warned.

 

 

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kida looked over to see a couple of girls leaning towards you, telling you everything about the teacher.

"Must be some sort of gossip club." He assumed.

"Do you think she's getting bullied by them?" Mikado asks.

"No, if they did, I would have stepped in and save her." Kida scoffed.

"Looks like she isn't arguing with them." Mikado interpreted.

"I didn't know (Name) would be this popular." Kida smirked.

 

 

"Make sure you avoid him!"

"And if he tries to talk to you, scream bloody murder!"

"W-What?" You were so confused. Everyone seems to tell you many bad things about each person you encountered. It was like an endless cycle of... Dangerous people. First Izaya, then Kida, and now Nasujima? Sure, everyone has a bad side to them, but is it so bad that they are labeled, a troublemaker? Looks like a lot of beef went down before you came to Ikebukuro....

 

 


	6. The Heroin

"Seems that you forgot to pick me up, Kida." You joked as you joined your group.

"Well! Mikado wanted to steal me away from you 'cuz he's jealous." The blonde responded with a sly smile.

"I wasn't!" Mikado quickly rejected.

"Aww sure you were!" Kida waves his palm in front of his dear friend's face.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand you." Mikado raised a brow, unamused of Kida's lame humor.

"Subject change!~ (First), what were those girls talking to you about? You like to gossip?" Kida smirked, turning his attention towards you.

"Huh? Oh... I was told that there's a perverted teacher in this school. But don't worry, I'll definitely be careful." You took a bite of your food before you answered.

"Nasujima hit you up?" Kida's voice suddenly changed into a serious tone. His eyes were full of concern and his brows were knitted together.

You noticed his sudden expression and gave him a small laugh.

"It's okay, really! I won't go near that man again. Don't worry Kida!" You smiled faintly. 

"No matter what, just stick with me and Mikado from now on, okay? He can really hurt you. We'll keep you safe." Kida warned you.

"..... Okay." You nodded, causing the blonde to return a warm smile.

Kida sounded as if he had a past with that man. As if a war had broken out between them before.

 

 

As soon as class ended and it was time to go home, you quickly packed up your things to meet up with the boys. You left your classroom to make your way out of the exit down the stairs. As passed by a couple of girls, you could hear their insults and sneers. It made you stop halfway to listen in. Your back was facing theirs, scowling and scoffing.

"When are you going to stop selling your body, you whore?"

"Yeah, don't act like you're all that innocent."

"Leeching off of people? You're the worst."

 

Those were hurtful words. You had to do something. You turned around to see that the small group was taunting a girl who's a tad bit shorter than them. She wore big circle lens and her black hair was short. The victim didn't do anything besides standing and staring at the ground. It was like she was letting all those insults sink into her soul. You couldn't let that happen. You never stood up for a person before because everyone was so friendly back in your neighborhood. You took a big whiff of air and exhaled....

 

"Hey, don't say mean things to her." You wanted to turn back time to say something cooler than that but this was the best line you could think of.

They turned around, acknowledging your existence, sending glares at you. You can feel that horrible aura as they send their negative waves towards you.

"What do you want?"

"Can't you see we're busy?"

"Go away."

They totally ignored your little announcement but that didn't stop you from "attempting" to save the poor girl. Their backs were turned to you again. You furrowed your brows and tried again as they continued. You grabbed one of the girl's shoulders and roughly pulled her to face you. Sadly, you were slightly shorter than her.

"Why don't you go away? Leave her alone. Instead of wasting your breath, you could be doing better things like getting a life." You spoke in a serious tone.

"Whatever, bitch. Why don't you fuck off?" Her voice was much harsher than your's. An "Ooooooh" broke out in the group, adding the atmosphere to a possible girl on girl fight. You can see her smirk with crossed arms.

You try to avoid a scene so you decided to play the retreating card and filter your words. You rarely cursed anyways.

"You girls need to leave her alone. Otherwise, I'm going to call the staff down here so we can settle this--"

"Call this, bitch." 

You were caught off guard when you felt a sharp sting on your cheek. Your vision went blank for a second there and then it was back to normal. You could hear them giggle as you hovered a hand over your cheek, turning away to hide your face.

" You don't know who you're messing with. Bet you didn't see that coming, yeah?" 

You knew you were losing and that was the one thing you really disliked: Losing.

"I bet you didn't see this either--" 

Hell, you refused to fight with palms. You fight with fists. You quickly swung in her face, causing her to fall back. Their expressions turned from amusement to shock. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay??" One of them asked. 

You felt a hint of guilt for doing that but hey, karma. You turned to the victim who was quite surprised by your actions. She was speechless, frozen. You awkwardly stood there, looking back at the innocent girl and the group.

"She fucking punched me in the face!" You could hear her voice shivering. She began to shed tears of pain, grasping onto the side of her face.

"You little bitch! You wanna fight??" two of them stood up from the group to outnumber you. 

You took a couple steps back. You didn't think you'd get this far. You didn't know what to do from then on. So, you held out your fists and posed a fighting stance that you once saw on tv so it looked like you were a black belt in karate.

"OI! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

You turned to see that it was the sound of Kida who stood by the exit door with Mikado. He quickly rushed over to you to "break the fight" between you and the small gang.

"Ladies! Ladies! Let's all forget that this little incident happened and walk it off, yea? Hey, how about you guys give me your numbers? Oh dear! What happened to you??" Kida began acting away to buy you some time but you hardly knew that he was trying to give you an open spot to run off. Instead, you stood there with confusion. 

"Here, lemme help you. Poor girl! Are you alright?" Kida helped your opponent stand up. For some reason, it almost made you feel a bit... Jealous(?)

"She hit her! She was the one who started it, Kida!" Your opponent points at you, glaring at you.

"(First)? Is that true??" Kida faked a surprised facial expression towards you. 

"You got a problem with me too, blondy?" You glared at him. The both of you knew this was all just an act. 

"No~ but I'm willing to take this issue outside. Allow me to escort you and your... Lady friend over here~" Kida bowed in curtesy. The other girls seem a bit confused of the scenario but they knew that Kida would say random things like this so they hoped he would teach you a lesson.

"Oh but of course." You replied with a tone of sarcasm and gave him a bored expression as you walked your way out. Kida swiftly grabbed the girl, wrapped one arm around her waist and speed walked away from them..... And that's how you stop the bullies. Sorta.

 

As soon as the three of you ran out, Mikado was waiting near the front gate. He gave you a wave, letting you know that he was there.

"That was close, wasn't it. But hey!~ That'll cost you a little kiss right here! Mmmm." Kida puckered his lips and leaned towards the innocent girl with glasses until he was stopped by Mikado's palm.

"Put the lips down." Mikado sighed.

"Fine." Kida smirked while he raised his hands up, backing away from the girl.

You stood in the background. She seems to know them as well.

"Thank you so much for stopping them. I'm really glad." She bowed.

"It's nothing, really." You smiled.

For a second, you could've swore that she blushed when she thanked you. But as you know, girls like her are usually really shy so it's pretty normal.

"My name is Sonohara Anri. It's... Nice to meet you." Her voice was really small and quiet. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you say it again?"

"M-My name is... S-Sonohara... A-Anri.... It's... Nice to m-meet you..." She looks away, her cheeks glowing red.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you too Anri. My name is (Last)(First). I like your glasses by the way. It looks nice on you." You wanted to compliment her to boost her self-esteem from all those insults back there. You didn't want her to feel hurt but happy.

"O-Oh... Thank you..." She bowed once more and held onto one side of her lens.

"Don't let those girls bother you okay? If they come by again, I'll definitely make sure that they won't hurt your feelings again." 

"Thank you so much......" She turns away.

"It's been awhile, Sonohara." Mikado interrupted.

"Oh... But we recently just talked last night." Anri replied.

"R-Right." 

"Aww, missed her already, Mikado? You two-timing dunce!" Kida puts Mikado in a headlock in a teasing manner, causing the boy to shout mercy.

As the two of them played together, you noticed Anri was staring at you. But as soon as she noticed, she yelped and quickly turned away, hiding her face. You thought maybe she wasn't really comfortable with newcomers.

"Alright! We're good now! Let's all go home, shall we?" Kida suggested.

He led the way while Mikado tried to catch up to him. Anri walked beside you, staring at the ground. For a second, you suddenly noticed how big her boobs were. If only you wished yours were a little bigger too. You were quite a flat chest.

 

 

As soon as you departed from Anri and Mikado, Kida walked you home. When you returned to your room, you decided to run some errands and do a little cooking tonight. You couldn't just let Kida waste his own personal time on you. You knew that he had better things to do so you left him without a word after you changed into comfortable clothes. You made your way to the closest store you found in the city. People hardly ever sleep over there. The city is always so lively. As you entered the store, you stayed in an aisle where the seafood section would be. As you checked the shelves, you noticed there was only one can of your favorite fruit: Peaches. As you reached for the can, another hand grabbed yours as you had already reached it, fortunately. 

 

"Eh?" You turned to see whose hand it belonged to.

 

"Oh! It's you again."

 

 

 


	7. Nakura

You've seen this man somewhere...

 

"It's nice to see you again. Only, you're not pulling me from behind." He chuckled.

You blinked several times, remembering what happened not too long ago. Actually it was just yesterday. 

"I-I'm so sorry for that!" You apologized as you remembered the man who indirectly guided you.

"That's really the last can of peaches, huh." He smirked.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Well, if you want me to forgive you, I'd like to have that." He points at the can as you froze. 

"I'm just kidding haha~" He laughed in a playful tone. You realized that this man was really handsome. Especially when he let out a hearty laugh. His auburn eyes were carved into yours. You were almost lost until he leaned in close.

"Are you okay there?" He smiled widely.

You blinked again and shook your head.

"Sorry, I had a train of thought."

"Oh? Let's hear it." 

"Huh?"

"Your 'train of thought'." I'd like to know."

"It's nothing important, really." You quickly put the can in your small basket.

"I'm quite curious." 

 

Sheesh, what's with this guy?

 

"I just remembered I was making my way to the seafood section." You pointed the opposite direction and began to head over there.

"I'll see you later--"

"No way~! I was just about to go there myself!" He laughed as he followed you.

"Really?"

"You can't miss fatty tuna." He licked his dry lips, shoving his hands in his pockets. You noticed he wore a plain black jacket and a red v-neck under with black pants. He wore simple clothes today.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as he casually walked with you down the aisle.

You remembered Mr. Heiwajima's warning: Avoid any random person who wants to know everything about you.

"Oh, It's (Fake Name (FN for short)).

"(FN) Huh. Nice to meet you."

"And what about you?"

"Name's Nakura."

"Okay." You nodded.

"So, (FN)..." He emphasized your fake name as if he could already see through you.

"What are you doing here on this fine evening?" He asks.

"I'm just.... Grocery shopping I guess." 

"Hmmm." He hummed in response.

"You into seafood?" 

"Yeah. I like it." You nodded.

"You should definitely try out the sushi at the restaurant close by. They got really good food. I highly recommend it." He spoke.

"Russia Sushi?"

"That's the one~" He snapped his fingers.

"I hear it's a good place too."

"From who?"

"From a good friend of mine back in my hometown. She also liked fatty tuna."

"Well, at least she knows what's good in life." He commented.

 

As soon as he came to a stop, he grabbed seven packs of seafood and carried them all in a basket.

"You have a family waiting for ya?" You wondered.

"I invited some friends over to my place. It's a good day to get together, right?" He answered.

"Sounds nice."

"Maybe one day, I'll invite you over." He smirked.

You tried to repeat Shizuo's warning in your head.

"Sorry but I don't have a cellphone--"

"Well then let's meet up sometime. I don't think I've seen you around this city before have I?" He walked close to your side.

"Well, I just recently moved here so---"

"Really??" He stopped for a moment.

"Uh, yeah."

"That means you haven't seen the beautiful sights of Ikebukuro, am I right?" He smiled innocently.

"..... I have...." You tried to answer with a normal voice but for some reason it came out in a weak tone.

He began to notice your worriedness of him. 

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen the eyes of a dead fish!" He slightly chuckled.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Are you afraid of me, '(FN)'?" There is was again. He specifically emphasized your false name once again.

"Of course not, why would I?" You gave him a fake smile.

 

He took a couple steps back and grinned at your form.

"You sure about that?" 

"Give me a reason why I should be scared of you." You rolled your eyes in a teasing manner, crossing your arms.

"Oh, I'm just saying you shouldn't be. I'd like us to be good friends starting today. I wanna get to know you a little more." He shrugged.

Of all the people, why you?

"Why me?" You asked in curiosity.

 

 _"Because I think you're cute. That's why."_ He gave you a warm smile and tilted his head to the side. You began to blush. This was the second time you've been picked up by a guy.

"Here's my number if you wanna call me." He takes out a pen and writes down the numbers on your free wrist.

"Don't forget me." He winks before he leaves you speechless and motionless.

 


	8. Dream (CHOICE TIME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is our first annual "choose your path"! Choose wisely;)  
> Comment down below and select either 1 or 2. After I count up all the votes, we should be able to get a move on with the results :)) Plus this chapter is pretty short. For some reason, I'm feeling so tired today.... -_-''

_"Don't forget me."_

 

 

 

You were spaced out, staring at the number written on your skin to remind you of him. You told yourself not to get too involved with Nakura. You shouldn't. You lay on your sleeping bag and glanced at the ceiling. You refused to think about Nakura. He was already too obvious to fit into the "Stranger danger" category. And even if he turns out to be an okay guy in the end, you'll still remain the same. You sighed, looking through your phone. You've been receiving messages from your mom for the past two hours. 

 

"How are you nowadays?"

 

"How's school for you?" 

 

"Are the kids treating you nice?"

 

Quickly, you replied to her to reassure that you are safe and sound. You were already reminded that you have to return home after everything is over. You want to forget that and go on. As you sighed, you placed your phone beside you and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Huff huff huff.....

 

You feel your legs are getting tired. There is no air for you to breathe in and out. You didn't understand why you were running but nonetheless you pressed on forward. There was a sense of negative aura pursuing you. You dared not to turn around to see. You just continued to run until you couldn't. You hear a voice calling out.

 

"Oh, (First), don't be so silly. Come here..."

 

The words of the pursuer motivated you to accelerate and pick up the pace. It creeped you out. 

 

"You know, you didn't have to lie to me. It's okay if you told me the truth. I wouldn't have hurt you then. But now...... You seem to hit a nerve." 

 

"Who the hell are you?! Stop following me!" You could barely speak due to all that running. You had nowhere to go. All there is to it is just empty space.

 

"You..... You want me to stop?" 

 

You can hear him laugh. It was soft at first, until he let out a psychotic cackle. 

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He spoke in a serious tone.

Where have you heard this voice from? It's definitely recognizable however....

 

"I am deeply in love with you. And there's nothing you can do about it!" His voice became harsh as he continued to go after you. It didn't seem like he was running after you. He was actually _walking._

 

"Give me some space! Leave me alone!" You couldn't stop now. What terrible fate will come your way??

"You want me to feel miserable, is that it?"

 

You felt a stone cold grip on your arm pull you from behind. You almost lost your balance until you were caught within the arms of the pursuer. This smell seems familiar. 

"Tell me! Tell me what I'm supposed to do, (First)!!!" He shook you violently, you could barely make out his face.

He began to let out a trembling voice.

"Please tell me... I don't know what to do....!" He begged as he knelt down, still holding onto your arms to ensure that you won't be running from him.

You stopped to get a good glimpse of him.

 

 

Blonde hair, white sweater.....

 

 

"K-Kida?..." You refused to move at all. This stranger happened to be your new friend in Ikebukuro, your guide.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" He hid his face, clutching onto your shirt.

You quickly succumbed to his touch and knelt with him, attempting to comfort this kid.

"Kida... Y-You're not pathetic..." You hesitantly pat his back, giving him the advantage to desperately wrap his arms around you like a caged animal.

"Why?? Why would you go through all that trouble!?" He asked.

 

You were confused of his choice of words. It was as if you had done something terribly wrong.

"K-Kida....." You slowly backed away, slightly pushing him from you.

 _"What's with.... The yellow scarf around your neck?"_ You asked.

His face was full of shock. He looked at you as if you were a ghost. He slowly shook his head, having small tears coming out of his eyes.

You were completely confused. Why is he so sad all of a sudden??

 

 

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!)

 

"Oh (First)~! My sweet love! You there my honey bun?~" A sweet flirtatious voice was heard.

You woke up to the sound of knocking. It was morning again. 

"Huh?...." You scrunched your eyebrows together, making your way to the door to answer it.

There, you were encountered by the energetic blonde boy.

"(First)! You're still in your jammies? Looks like you've woken up a little late my darling!~" He exclaimed.

"Uh.... Yeah." You were hit by a ray of sunshine, causing your eyes to squint.

"Hey, what's that written on your arm?" He indicated as you held out your arm.

"What?" You were too tired to comprehend his words.

"This." He lifts up your arm to examine the writing.

  
"Ah!"

Surprised by his sudden touch, you jerked your arm away from him and held it close to you. It felt like the one in your dreams. His own touch and smell.  
  
Kida looked at you in a confused way, his smile had disappeared after receiving your reaction.

"What's wrong, (First)? Are you alright?"

 

 

 

 

CHOICE TIME:

What do you think your dream is telling you?

 

1) Fortune: It means that your future actions will show you the way to safety.

2) Danger: It means that your relationship with Kida will only bring you danger.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Suspension

"Come come! Let's continue on our journey, my dear (Name)!~" Kida announced, lacing his fingers together as he walked up ahead of you.

"R-right!" 

 

You tried to catch up to him to make sure you weren't suspected. You didn't want Kida to worry at all. Otherwise, he'll get nosy and investigate on his own. The bell rang, giving you the signal to rush to your class before the teacher arrives. 

 

"I'll see ya during lunch okay, sweet love!" Kida quickly departs from you and made his way to his classroom.

 

"See ya!" You bid him farewell before you slid the door open to reveal that everyone was seated and unfortunately, the teacher had beat you to it. 

 

"U-Uh...!" You quickly entered to see your teacher wearing an expression of slight disappointment.

 

"Take your seat. You'll be excused today. Next time will be a detention so you're fine for now." Your teacher informed you.

 

"Y-Yes." You quickly bowed and obeyed, awkwardly rushing to your seat.

 

"Let's continue, class...."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During lunchtime, you tried to be on your usual behavior but sadly, you've forgotten how you would normally act around Kida. You sat close to Anri now that she joined the group. Between the two of you, Anri felt as if she shared a special moment with you, having girl talk and a small connection towards one another. It was quite obvious that Mikado was into Anri just by looking at his red face. Kida had already noticed this, wearing that usual smirk on his face and nudging his friend to take the chance whenever. 

 

"So you went to Hokkaido to visit a friend?" You asked.

"U-Uh, yeah." Anri confirmed.

"So many guys have fallen for boobylicious Anri that she had to get away from them. But I guess I don't blame them. She is a cutest girl of all." Kida emphasized.

".... Right." You gave the blonde boy an unimpressed look.

"Anyways, have you tried chocolate taiyaki, Anri?" You went back to conversing with the sweet innocent girl.

"Oh, not really. I'm not really used to eating a lot of sweets." Anri blushed, turning away.

"Well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about that, Anri." You laughed.

 

You took a small plastic bag from behind and pulled out a fish-like snack, handing each one to Mikado, Kida, and Anri.

"Here Kida. I hope you like red bean." You smiled.

"What?? You got any other kind? I'll even take lotus!" Kida complained.

"I saved the last chocolate for Anri. Since it's going to be her first time eating it." 

"I think I got lotus, Kida." Mikado had already taken a bite out of his fish.

"(Name) why do you hate me so?" Kida began to overreacted in a joking way.

"I don't hate you, Kida. What're you talking about?" You continued to eat your lunch.

"No hand holding, and now this??" He takes the taiyaki by the tail and waves it close to your face.

"You're a little too dramatic." You turned away.

 

Kida gasps as if he saw a dead corpse in front of him.

"I would go to drama school but unfortunately, I was too good for them!" He commented.

".... Right." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After school ended, Anri wanted to get to know you more so she decided to walk with you home while Kida and Mikado stopped by at the manga store to pick up some books that Mikado ordered a couple days ago. It seemed that Anri was a fond of you. She did mention one time that you reminded her of someone. Sort of. 

"So, have you noticed anything different about Mikado?" You giggled, initiating a subject that any girl would bring up.

"Um, no not really. Have you?" Anri answered in literal terms.

"Uhhhh...." You thought she'd understand the subject but unfortunately, it seems that she's never had a talk like this.

Your phone began to ring, saving you from giving Anri any explanation to the conversation you created. You quickly searched through your bag and clumsily pulled out your phone, immediately answering it.

 

"Hello??" 

"Ah, (Name). It's so nice to hear your voice." 

 

You pulled your long sleeve to show the number that was written in your skin.

 

"(Name)?" He waited for your reply.

"The number you dialed is not in reach. Please try again. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE----" You spoke in the most sophisticated and monotone voice and hung up.

 

"Who was that?" Anri nervously asks.

"O-Oh, that was just some... Creepy dude." You stuttered, turning your phone off. From that day, you never turned it back on again.

 

 

 


End file.
